


Родник

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd age, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один разговор.<br/>Третья Эпоха, около 2960 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014

— Ульмо, ты здесь, — голос Саурона был безразличным, казалось даже уставшим. Темный Владыка спустился в подземелья под Барад Дуром, когда слуги принесли неслыханную новость: на нижнем уровне ключом забил родник.

Вала не ответил, да это и не было вопросом.

— Не хочешь воплотиться? — Саурон сел на землю неподалеку от ключа.

«Не вижу надобности, мы можем поговорить и так», — спокойный журчащий голос прозвучал в голове майа, и тот поморщился.

— Ну разумеется, намного приятней принести мне головную боль, чем воплотиться.

«У майар не бывает болей. Не боишься, что кто-нибудь из искаженных подслушает, как ты говоришь сам с собой?»

— У тела бывают боли. Подслушают — убью, невелика потеря. Зачем ты пришел? Только не надо лирических вступлений.

«Посмотреть, как ты тут».

Саурон расхохотался:

— Неужели валар еще есть дело до Средиземья? Все ваши ушастые скоро уплывут, люди вам менее интересны, как и сама земля. Или решили помочь им в очищении мира от меня?

«Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не все мои пути ведомы остальным валар и что мне всегда есть дело до Средиземья и его жителей. Или ты пытался меня задеть таким образом? Что до остальных — нет, они, как и прежде, не вмешиваются в жизнь мира».

— Прежде они затопили Белерианд, совершенно не вмешиваясь, о да, — лицо Саурона исказилось гримасой. — Зачем ты пришел? Ты постоянно шныряешь под землей моей страны, и я тебя не трогаю, но какой эльф тебя укусил, что ты приперся в мою цитадель? Мне твоя вода не нужна.

«Майрон, ты прекрасно знаешь, что искаженным вода нужна не меньше, чем Детям Илуватара, и если я оставлю твою страну, она погибнет. Не ищи в моих поступках того, чего нет, я действительно пришел повидать тебя. А если тебе того не хочется, то в твоих силах закрыть мне путь в твою цитадель».

— Не в моих. Сейчас мне не хватит на это силы, — тихим ровным голосом ответил Саурон.

«Мне уйти?»

— Нет. Как хочешь, — майа прикрыл глаза и, помолчав, спросил: — Какого света тебе сдался я? Ты беспокоишься обо всех тварях, населяющих Средиземье — ладно. Но причем здесь я? Валар сидят на своей земле, ожидая, пока какие-нибудь объединенные силы меня в очередной раз прихлопнут, почему бы тебе не сидеть в первой попавшейся луже, ожидая того же?

Вала не ответил.

— Да отвечай, Намо тебя раздери! — Саурон вперил взгляд в журчащую воду, будто пытаясь высушить ее.

«О тебе я беспокоюсь тоже. Достаточно?» — голос валы больше не журчал, он звучал издалека, будто облачко пара.

— Так поплачешь, когда кто-нибудь опять удачно меня развоплотит, — фыркнул Саурон.

«Ты уверен, что тебя не смогут развоплотить окончательно, Майрон?»

— Ты что-то знаешь, или это досужие домыслы? — Саурон подобрался и опять прикрыл глаза, словно так было легче достичь валы.

Ульмо не ответил.

— Может, и смогут, — после долгого молчания сказал Саурон. — Время, Ульмо. Слишком мало времени.

«И потому недостаточно силы?»

Саурон не ответил. Долгое время было слышно только тихое журчание воды.

— Ты знаешь, где оно? — в конце концов спросил Саурон. — Понятно, что мне не скажешь. Но знаешь, Ульмо?

Вала молчал.

— Конечно, знаешь, — криво усмехнулся Саурон. — Ты же все знаешь, все, что творится на этой гребаной земле, даже лучше, чем Манве. Что, пойдешь сейчас доносить «светлым силам», как все печально у противника?

«Майрон…»

— Да прекрати называть меня так! Я уже давно не Майрон.

«Майрон…»

— Вон! Убирайся отсюда! К своим эльфам, людям, кто там еще ползает среди лесов и полей! Вон!

Вода стихла, и спустя мгновение родник исчез в земле.

Саурон устало спрятал лицо в ладонях.


End file.
